


Definitely NOT Kews

by Mang_o



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/pseuds/Mang_o
Summary: A playlist for hepcatliz's story





	Definitely NOT Kews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Big](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101917) by [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz). 



> Your story Not That Big was a wonderful read and I wanted to do a little something for it. Prompt: “any art, moodboard, edits, gifsets, playlists, podfics, and remixes of anything I’ve written would be flipping AMAZING.” 
> 
> So here's a playlist :)

[[Link to the playlist on Spotify]](http://mang-o.tumblr.com/post/182023736088/a-kingsmansecretsanta-stocking-stuffer-for)


End file.
